In The Candy Shop
by Absolutely-not-ur-sister
Summary: Begins the summer before 6th year. The M&MS and the Marauders minus Peter. Will mostly be about Severus Snape and my character, Elle. There's something special about her. She's a skater girl but, there's definately something different about her. Some big
1. Prologue: Introductions

**In The Candy Shop**

_By elleluvssiri_

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry or any other characters except the ones you don't recognize. They belong to J.K. Rowling.

**Rating:** Mature

**Warnings:** violence, romance, SLASH (male/male relationship), language, sexual scenes

**A/N:** If you don't like male on male then I suggest you don't read this. It is only mild though. Brief mentions, maybe just kissing and stuff. I probably won't go any further than that. If I do, I will put a warning so you can just skip over it.

* * *

**Prologue: Introductions**

Lily Marie Evans is a 15 year old girl. But she wasn't any plain old normal girl. No, she was a witch. She attends Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It's the summer before her 6th year. She has long auburn hair that reaches her mid-back and dazzling emerald eyes that sparkle with mischief.

Elle Clarise Dixie has been Lily's BFF since they were 5. She knows everything about her. She has auburn hair with silver streaks, and yes they are natural. Her eyes are a glittering sapphire blue that also sparkle with mischief.

Sarah JoAnne Lupin, nicknamed Jo, is also their BFF. She's known them since 1st year at Hogwarts. She has curly brown hair and hazel eyes covered by glasses. But behind the glasses you can see the mischief in her eyes like the other two.

Carley Clavercombe, CC for short, is the fourth member of their group of BFFs. She's also known Elle and Lily since 1st year. She and Jo have been BFFs since they were born. She has strawberry blond hair and light brown eyes and of course they shine with mischief too.

These four girls are known as the M&MS. This stands for Mischief & Mayhem Sisters because they love to cause mischief and mayhem. They love pranking people, especially the Marauders. Now, the M&MS and the Marauders are all good friends even though they prank each other. The Marauders are James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew, who isn't here anymore since he had to move and is now going to Durmstrang.

James Harold has really messy black hair and gorgeous hazel eyes that always seem to laugh.

Sirius Orion has black hair down to his chin and stormy grey eyes that you could easily get lost in.

Remus John has light brown hair and chocolate brown eyes that are show and care. Jo is his sister if you couldn't tell by the last name.

The girls know about Remus being a werewolf and the others being animagi. But, the guys don't know something about the girls. This is something you will find out later (if it's not obvious). Also there is another greater secret that will be revealed that no one knows about. Now on to the story.

* * *

A/N: Is this good? I know you can't really tell if it is just by this, but someone please review and tell me if they think there is a problem with it. Also, if anyone would like to help me by correcting mistakes aor giving suggestions on how to make it better, it would be greatly appreciated. Just e-mail me at Thanks! 


	2. Ch1 The Beginning

**In The Candy Shop**

**Disclaimer:** See first chapter for this. I don't feel like repeating myself.

**Rating:** Mature

**Warnings:** Only language in this chapter. _VERY_ mild, only one word.

* * *

**Ch.1 The Beginning**

** Lily's PoV**

I'm in my room singing to my music when Petunia barges right in. she starts yelling at me.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE YOU FREAK?! I KNOW YOU DID IT! YOU'RE THE ONLY ONE WHO CAN DO MAGIC! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS," Petunia yells.

"Whoa. Wait! What are you talking about first of all," I ask calmly.

"SOMETHING BLEW UP IN MY ROOM AND NOW IT STINKS! I KNOW IT WAS YOU! YOU AND YOUR PRANKING," Petunia yells.

I smile innocently at her and say, "Why, whatever are you talking about dear sister?"

Petunia says, "YOU KNOW FULL WELL WHAT IM TALKING ABOUT FREAK! NOW FIX IT!"

I say, "Okay, okay. Hold on."

I go into Petunia's room and make the smell disappear. I come back to my room and tell her I fixed it. She walks out slamming the door shut. I roll my eyes and sing to my music again. 'Why does she hate me so much?' I think. I shrug and keep singing.

**Elle's PoV**

"I'M BORED!" I yell to no one since I'm _all alone in my parents' big mansion._ Both my parents are magical so I'm a full-blooded witch. My family goes back a lot of witches and wizards. But, my family's not like some pure-blood families that hate muggle-borns or half-bloods. In fact, my best friend is a muggle-born. I've known Lily since forever practically.

My other two best friends are Jo and CC. Lily and I were BFFs before we met them two and they were also BFFs before. Anyways, I'm so bored being alone in the mansion by myself. My parents are on a vacation in the Bahamas for a few more weeks so I have the house to myself. I can't believe they even trusted me to stay here alone for that long. Well I'm so bored I think I'm gonna ask the other M&MS and the Marauders if they want to come over for a few days. Then I won't be so bored. I go over to my desk and take a quill and parchment out. I start to write a letter to Lils.

Dear Lils,

Hiya! How's it goin' what with Petunia and all? Nothing here, seeing as I'm all ALONE here by myself. For a few more weeks too. Yep, my parents went to the Bahamas and won't be back for another 3 or 4 weeks. Why don't you stay for a few days over here? Owl the other M&MS for me please and ask them. Thanks. Owl back soon. LYLAS!

Love alwayz,

Elle AKA Pink Panther

I then wrote a letter to Sirius.

Hiya Sirius!

What's up? Just the ceiling of my room here. Hahaha. I can see you rolling your eyes right now. And now you're laughing because I said that. Well anyways, I was wondering if you and the Marauders wanted to come over here to my house to stay for a few days with me and the girls. Well, could you ask the guys for me and owl me back? Thanks.

Love alwayz,

Elle

I read back over both letters and decided they were good enough. I called to my owl, Nikki. She came over and I gave her the letters.

I say, "Now, Nikki, this one goes to Lily and this one goes to Sirius. Okay?"

Nikki hoots a yes. She flies off and out the window. I sit on my bed and turn my stereo on, singing to my music.

**Jo's PoV**

I'm sitting on my bed, singing to my music, when an owl flies in my open window. I recognize it as Lily's owl, Ariel. I take the letter and give Ariel some water which she gratefully accepts. I open the letter.

Dear Jo,

Hi! It's Lily obviously. What's up? Me? Not much. Pink Panther owled me just now asking if we wanted to stay at her house for a few days. Her 'rents are out for a few more weeks. I know! I was shocked too when I realized her 'rents actually let her stay by herself. Anyways, if you want to go owl me right away. LYLAS!

Love alwayz,

Lily AKA Foxy

Of course I wanted to go! Are they crazy?! Well if they are then I am too. I quickly wrote on the back of the letter: "OF COURSE! DUH!" I handed it to Ariel and she flew away. I sat back down and sang again.

**CC's PoV**

I was sitting on my bed, singing to music, when a tap came from my window. I opened it and Lily's owl came in. I took the letter in her beak and read it. After I read it I wrote on the back: "Yes! When?" I sent it back with Ariel and sat back down singing.

**Sirius's PoV**

A knock came from the window. I opened it and in flew Elle's owl. I took the letter from her beak and read it. On the back I wrote: "I would love to. And so would the other two." I set it down. I knew James or Remus didn't have anything to do. And there wasn't a full moon soon so that was good. I lay on my bed thinking about Elle. Lately I couldn't get her out of my head. She was always there around every corner of my thoughts. And thinking about how she ended her letter with 'love always' didn't help. I grabbed a quill and parchment.

Hey James,

Get your ass over here. And bring clothes and whatever cuz we're going to Elle's for a few days.

Sirius

I wrote the same thing to Remus, but he probably already knew from Jo. I sent all three letters off with Nikki, telling her to the ones to James and Remus first before going back to Elle. She left and I was alone with my thoughts once again.

**James PoV**

A letter came from Sirius saying that we're going to Elle's for a few days. I pack my stuff and tell my parents where I'm going. Then I head over to Sirius's, which is a few houses down. I knock and he opens the door. We go to his room where his stuff is also packed.

I say, "So, when are we going?"

He says, "I don't know yet. She hasn't owled back yet."

We wait and a few minutes later Nikki comes in the window. We take the letter and read it.

Hey!

Just come whenever you can. Preferably now cuz I'm BORED to death! Siriusly! Hahaha. I luv saying that. I luv writing it that way cuz its got your name in it and you're not serious. Anyways, I think I'm going to seriously die cuz I've been here for 2 weeks now by myself with no one coming over or anything. I can't take it much longer. I might do something crazy if you don't hurry and get over here. I'll wait by the fireplace.

Love always,

Elle

We look at each other.

Sirius says, "We better get over there before she kills herself or something."

I say, "Let's go!"

We go to the fireplace with our stuff. Throwing Floo Powder in and stepping in.

Sirius says, "Dixie Manor."

And we're off and into a different fireplace a few minutes later.

* * *

A/N: How was that? I hope it's not too bad? Please review and tell me what you think.


End file.
